Goldberg Variations
by SaffronBrown
Summary: Mis fics cortitos, escritos a pulso de retos... se iran agregando mas de vez en cuando
1. Corazon de Bruja

**Tipo:** ChallengeFic. 

**Reto:**  Hagrid, Molly Weasley, el callejón Diagon, y la frase "¿cómo piensa encontrar calcetines aquí?". El reto lo puso Joti.

**Rating:** tooooooooodos los públicos.

**Spoilers:** Nada de nada.

**********************

**CORAZON DE BRUJA**

        Molly se agolpó junto con la multitud, para ver mejor. Intentaba alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies. Lamentablemente, su corta estatura le impedía ver bien lo que pasaba delante. Su malhumor fue creciendo conforme iba escuchando las voces divertidas y las risas nerviosas de las mujeres que había delante suya.

"Maldita sea"- pensó resoplando- "Tenía que haber imaginado que pasaría esto. Eso me pasa por salir siempre  con prisas, que siempre llego tarde y ya no hay manera de coger un buen sitio..."

Salió como pudo del agujero donde había estado arrinconada, evitando los empujones de las otras mujeres. Ir a contracorriente no era nada fácil. Cuando salió del embotellamiento, vio los numerosos carteles repartidos por toda la tienda.

"HOY!!  GRAN EXHIBICIÓN DE TÚNICAS INTERIORES!!! 

Estrella Invitada: GILDEROY   LOCKHART!!"

Volvió a suspirar. Se alzó de nuevo, intentando ver algún posible hueco por donde acercarse hasta el escenario. Iba a ser una tarea ardua.

"Y con todos nosotros, el ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorga­do por la revista _Corazón de bruja_: GILDEROY LOCKHART!!!"- La voz del presentador que hasta ese momento  sonaba alta y clara en toda la tienda, fue ahogada por los gritos (femeninos en su mayoría) de la multitud.

Molly Weasley  buscó rápidamente con la mirada algún lugar por donde ver el escenario. No pensaba irse a casa sin ver a Lockhart en persona. Se introdujo como pudo en la multitud. Fue una mala idea. Las demás mujeres no estaban dispuestas a dejar sus sitios, por lo que fue rechazada y enviada hacia atrás. Tropezó y se hubiera caído, de no ser por que un enorme cuerpo lo evitó. Se volvió, sorprendida.

-Hagrid!!- sonrió nerviosa, ante la mirada atónita de Hagrid.- Que alegría verte. ¿Estas bien? ¿están todos bien?

La señora Weasley hablaba atropelladamente,  mientras miraba hacia la calle desde los cristales. Parecía que todo el callejón Diagon se había concentrado en aquella tienda.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señora Weasley?- preguntó Hagrid sorprendido y burlón a la vez.

-Esto.... estoy comprando calcetines para Ron... si.. eso es.. calcetines. Uhh, creo que estoy viendo un par que seguro que le gustan...

- ¿Y como piensa comprar calcetines _aquí?_- Hagrid dio una mirada a su alrededor, y todo lo que pudo ver fue carteles de Gilderoy Lockhart y de otros magos jóvenes en túnicas interiores.

-Ehhh... bueno... creo que me he equivocado de tienda y......Un momento- la voz de Molly Weasley pasó de atropellada a curiosa- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo tu _aquí?_!

-Ehh......

FIN 


	2. Goldberg Variations

**Tipo:** Challenge-Fic. Lo puso Joti ; con  los personajes  Sirius y Hermione; y las frases "No te va a doler" y "Solo tengo quince años"  (que chispa, niño XDD)

**Spoilers:** no hay ninguno, pero se situaría en el quinto libro.

**Rating:** PG (jejeje)

*****************

Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por el pasillo en ese momento, habría escuchado el ruido. Dos personas gritaban, y un ruido sordo, como de arrastrar las sillas, se escuchaba continuamente.

- Pero Hermione...- la voz de Sirius sonaba melosa y conciliadora- si es solo un momento... si no te va a doler...

- ¡¡Sirius!! ¡¡Solo tengo quince años!!- la voz de Hermione sonaba horrorizada- ¿qué van a pensar mis padres??

- Mujer, que no hace falta que se lo digas en cuanto los veas, que estas cosas pueden disimularse....

-¡¡Que te he dicho que no!! ¡¡Y no insistas más!!- salió furiosa de la habitación, dando un sonoro portazo, y tropezando con Ron y Harry que subían las escaleras en ese momento- ¿¡Y vosotros que miráis??!!

Y visiblemente enfadada y murmurando, bajó las escaleras. Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?- preguntó Ron a un  bastante contrariado Sirius que salía de la habitación en ese momento.

-Nada; que sigue sin querer hacerse los agujeros para unos pendientes...

- Pues yo creo que unos aros le quedarían bastante bien- opinó Harry, mientras Ron asentía entusiasticamente.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Pues a mi no me miréis, que bastante he hecho para intentar convencerla...

FIN 

Deja tu desafio!!!!


	3. Indirectamente

**"INDIRECTAMENTE"**

 **Spoilers:** La Cámara Secreta. 

**Tipo: **Challenge-Fic. Lo puso Jeru, pidiéndome solo un Ryddle / Hermione.

 **Rating: **Para todos los públicos.

      Desde luego, la culpa la tiene Ginny. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse un diario en la sala común?? Lo hubiera podido leer cualquiera. Al menos eso es lo que pensé cuando lo vi encima de la mesa. Creo que nadie puede censurarme de que lo abriera. No, no es que pensara leerlo ¿por quien me tomas?. 

     El caso es que yo solo quería mirar de quien era, ya sabes, si tenia algún nombre escrito o algo así. Lo abrí, y vi que estaba en blanco, así que decidí escribir algo. Pensé en utilizarlo para tomar notas. Por supuesto, hasta que encontrara a su dueño legítimo. ¡¡Yo no suelo quedarme con nada que no sea mío!!. Escribí mi nombre en la primera línea. Si, es que me gusta verlo escrito, tengo una letra muy bonita ¿sabes?. Bueno, a lo que iba. Escribí mi nombre, y en vez de aparecer escrito, un tal Tom Ryddle me saludó.  ¿Puedes creértelo? Un libro me saludaba!!.

     Y aquí fue cuando todo se desmadró. Yo creía que iba a ser amable, y en vez de eso, lo único que hizo fue restregarme que había sido premio especial de la escuela y  otras cosas mas. Y oye, a mi en presumir de conocimientos, no me gana nadie, así que salieron a relucir algunas cosas... desagradables....

     Oye, que quieres, si se enfadó porque lo llamé idiota malnacido que sabe menos magia que un bebé muggle, no es mi culpa....

     ¡Que Ginny no se hubiera olvidado el diario!!


	4. Cosas Que Pasan

**"COSAS QUE PASAN"**

**Spoilers:** Pues no, ninguno.

**Tipo:** Challenge-Fic. Lo puso Laia. Las condiciones eran: Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint y Pansy Parkinson; la habitación de Oliver; y la frase "¿por qué tiene que ser de así?"

**Rating:** Para tooooooooodos ;)

*****************

Hay días en los que todo cambia, y ya no vuelves a ser la misma persona de siempre. Pueden ser grandes cambios, o, por el contrario, ser tan nimios que ni siquiera te des cuenta de ellos. Pero están ahí. Por lo general, estos días no se esperan, ni siquiera se intuyen. Te levantas una mañana como si fuera cualquier otro día corriente, ignorando que los cambios están ahí, acechando.

Evidentemente, Marcus Flint sabía que aquel no era un día corriente. No porque fuera Navidad, y abajo en el comedor estuvieran todos los alumnos celebrando el festín. Una fiesta era una fiesta, y el debería estar abajo con los demás. Sin embargo, corría sigilosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts para llegar hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

No todos los días vas a colarte en la casa Gryffindor para robar unos planos de entrenamiento de Quidditch.  Respiró nervioso frente al cuadro, cuando este le preguntó la contraseña:

- Ca.. Caramelos de manzana...- dijo con la voz ahogada por el nerviosismo y por la carrera.

Y el cuadro se abrió. Marcus tragó dificultosamente y cruzó el umbral. Había tenido que zurrarle a un griffindor de primer curso y después borrarle la memoria para conseguir la contraseña. En breve vería si el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Tardó algo mas de lo previsto en encontrar el cuadro de Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Miró nerviosamente el reloj, respirando aliviado cuando comprobó que aun tenía tiempo de sobra. Estas cosas había que hacerlas bien. Rebuscó entre los baúles de Wood  hasta que por fin dio con los planos. Desgraciadamente, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a mirarlos, porque escuchó unas voces y pasos que indicaban que alguien se acercaba. Le dio el tiempo justo a meterse bajo la cama.

Oliver entró en la habitación. Y, aparentemente, no venía solo. Marcus escuchó una voz femenina. La voz le resultaba francamente familiar. Ahogó la risa, pensando que podría sacar un buen partido de aquello. Pero la risa se le congeló en la garganta cuando la chica habló. Entonces la reconoció plenamente.

-Pansy!!- dijo Oliver visiblemente alterado.- entonces.... ¿qué significa esto?

- Significa  que hemos acabado, que hemos cortado... llámalo como quieras- la voz de Pansy era fría como el hielo, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.- Está claro que no congeniamos. No hay dos casas mas diferentes entre si que las nuestras. Hay diferencias irreconciliables.

- Ehh....¿Pero porqué tiene que ser así?- aparentemente, Oliver estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¿por qué las cosas no pueden ser de otra forma? Puedo cambiar, Pansy, te lo juro...

- Por favor, Oliver- la voz de Pansy, sonaba fastidiada e incluso monótona, como si estuviera acostumbrada a decir esas cosas todos los días.- No vayas a hacer  un drama de esto.

Mientras tanto, Marcus estaba ligeramente en shock. Si habían roto, eso significaba que antes habían estado saliendo juntos. ¡La muy zorra! ¿lo había rechazado a _el _, Marcus Flint, Capitán de Quidditch de su casa, por Oliver Wood?  Que ellos eran de la misma casa, por dios, y Oliver era el enemigo. había que abatirlos, no confraternizar con ellos. ¿Que era lo que tenía Oliver Wood que no tuviera el? De acuerdo, quizás sus dientes no eran lo mejor del mundo, pero nunca había tenido queja de ninguna chica. Por favor, pero si Pansy ni siquiera era guapa!! ¿Sería cierto eso de que había aprendido mucho sobre pociones amorosas?.

- Supéralo, Oliver. Vuelvo al banquete, y no, no hace falta que me acompañes hasta la puerta. Ya se el camino- dijo Pansy socarronamente, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Oliver Wood se quedó de pie en medio de su habitación, muy quieto. Se arrastró hasta la cama, donde se sentó pesadamente. De repente, sintió que alguien le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Oye, que putada lo de Pansy- le dijo Marcus mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, y le seguía palmeando la espalda para consolarle.- Tu por lo menos has salido con ella. A mi ni siquiera me dio esa oportunidad....

- Ahh, ¿no?... Pero si tu eres de su misma casa...un momento...¡¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TU AQUÍ??!!

- Eres consciente de que ahora voy a tener que borrarte la memoria, ¿no?- dijo Marcus  pacientemente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Oliver sin comprender muy bien. Marcus se encogió de hombros, y aquello fue lo último que vio Wood antes de que el chorro luminoso que salía de la varita de Marcus le alcanzara.

Fin 


	5. ¿De chocolate?

**Personajes:** Lavender/Seamus

**Reto:** 113 palabras, una palabrota y helado de chocolate.

**Rating:** G

**Título:** ¿De chocolate??

-Lavender... ummm... me estaba preguntando... es solo una propuesta ¿eh? No tienes que decir que sí, si no te apetece... ¿Quieres un helado de chocolate?

-¿De CHOCOLATE? ¿Pero tu eres gilipollas o que? ¡Con lo que engorda el chocolate!

-Bueno... pues si no quieres chocolate, de limón; que es muy digestivo y no engorda nada...

-¿De limón? ¿Digestivo? ¿Me estas llamando gorda? Si, si, es eso. Una se mata a ensaladas de repollo y pollo a la plancha y los demás ni lo notan... y claro, ahora me deprimo, porque no me entrará la falda de Parvati y la muy zorra se reirá de mi... ¿Sabes lo que necesito? Un helado de chocolate!

-....


	6. Despedidas Corrientes

**Personajes:** Bill

**Reto:** Weasleys y una maleta

**Rating:** G

**Título:** Despedidas Corrientes

Se ha enfadado conmigo. Desde que supo que tengo que marcharme de nuevo no me dirige la palabra y me ha rehuido por los pasillos. Se que no debería haberle prometido que me quedaría todo el mes, sabiendo que podían llamarme en cualquier momento para volver al trabajo.

Me despido de toda mi familia. De todos y cada uno de ellos, menos de ella. Nuestra pequeñaja, el ojito derecho de cada miembro de esta familia se ha enfadado conmigo y va a dejar que me vaya a Egipto de nuevo sin darme siquiera un abrazo.

- Ya se le pasará, ya sabes como es. Estará escondida en cualquier rincón, y aparecerá dentro de un par de horas.- me dice mamá y yo la abrazo.

Me gusta mi trabajo, pero odio las despedidas.

Cojo mi maleta, que como siempre me parece más pesada cada vez que me marcho. Salgo al jardín, camino colina abajo, hacia el traslador que me llevará a la oficina. Y de repente, lo noto.

Un temblor, dentro de la maleta. Maldita sea, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Malditos enanos, doxies, duendecillos, lo que sea que se esté comiendo ahora mis calcetines y mi ropa interior. Me gusta mi casa, pero hay que reconocer que tenemos todo tipo de plagas endémicas.

Suelto la maleta con un golpe decidido, y, varita en mano, la abro. Y suelto una gran carcajada.

- Umm... Ginny, será mejor que salgas de mi maleta


	7. ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Personajes:** Tonks/Lupin

**Reto: **(creo que era) Lupin y alguna chica. Si no era así exactamente, pido disculpas

**Rating:** G

**Título:** ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!

Lo cierto es que Grimauld Place no es el mejor sitio para celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero que se le va a hacer. Entre el trabajo y la Orden, no tengo ni un respiro para arreglarme las uñas. De todos modos, celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí tiene una ventaja.

El.

Que él va a regalarme algo, me refiero. Lo he visto nervioso, con el paquete semiescondido entre la túnica. Los demás comienzan a entregarme mis regalos mientras que el se queda el último. Siempre paciente, siempre modesto.

Siempre encantador y terriblemente achuchable.

Si es que no se lo que me pasa. A mi, que de toda la vida me han gustado los chuloplayas vacilones, ahora estoy perdiendo el culo por un hombre bastante mayor que yo, tímido, callado y buenazo.

Ah, y hombre lobo, que casi se me olvida.

En fin, que ahí está. Por fin, ante mi, dándole vueltas a un regalo envuelto de forma irregular. Me mira, me sonrie con esa sonrisa cansada suya y a mi se me funde el cerebro.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Tonks.

Y lo abro. Y supongo que se me nota en la cara, porque lo siguiente que oigo es "¿No te gusta?" con un deje de tristeza y preocupación.

" Pociones y técnicas de relajación tibetanas"

No es que no me guste. Es que, simplemente, no era lo que me esperaba. Para que voy a mentir. Yo esperaba algo un poco mas... intimo. No se, será que soy idiota, pero no me esperaba un libro.

Lo que refuerza la teoría de que este tío no quiere nada conmigo y me ve como una jovencita cualquiera.

Mierda.

Ahora tendré que llamar a Nick, Rick, Dick, o como quiera que se llamara para salir esta noche e intentar pasármelo bien.

Para que luego digan que la juventud de hoy en día es inconformista


	8. Certezas

**Título:** Certezas**Cantidad de palabras:** 100

**Reto:** piedra filosofal

**Personajes o parejas:** Snape, se cita a Dumbledore y a Quirrel.

Lo supo desde el momento que Dumbledore había anunciado con voz cantarina que ese año quizás tuviesen un poco de mas trabajo extra.

Lo supo desde que vio entrar en el comedor a aquel niño delgado y con enormes ojos verdes, mucho antes de que el sombrero anunciara su nombre.

Lo había sabido, sin remedio, cuando las complicaciones comenzaron a sucederse, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que había un traidor entre ellos, cuando se vio obligado a amenazar a Quirrel, advirtiéndole.

Severus Snape supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando Dumbledore le contó lo sucedido con voz grave.


	9. Giro Inesperado

**Titulo:** Giro inesperado

**Reto **Honeydukes**Cantidad de palabras:** 100

**Personajes o Parejas:** Severus Snape/...

**Notas de la autora:** Está basada en un personaje que utilizo en un rpg, pero no he puesto nombres, de modo que cada uno imagine a quien quiera

Para qué mentir. No era un secreto que odiaba ir a Hogsmeade. Bastante tenía con dar clases a aquellos mocosos como para encima tener que pasar su tiempo libre con ellos.

La confraternización con sus semejantes no era lo suyo, ciertamente.

No iba a negar que se sentía mucho más cómodo en su despacho, sentado ante su escritorio, leyendo algún buen libro, sin preocuparse de nada mas, bebiendo té amargo, tal y como le gustaba.

Y, sin embargo, al verla en aquella tienda, rodeada de caramelos, pensó que quizás era el momento de poner algo de azúcar en su vida


	10. Más Rápido

**Título:** Más rápido

**  
****Personajes:** Severus Snape

**Rating:** Para todos los públicos.

Corre, corre, corre. Se adentra en el bosque y corre tanto como sus delgadas piernas le permiten. Corre, el corazón desbocado, las ramas golpeándole la cara, los brazos, las piernas, como si quisieran frenarle en su huida. Corre, cae, se levanta de nuevo.

La lluvia le golpea, con fuerza. Las ropas empapadas pesan, pero no tanto como su conciencia.

Corre y llueve. Corre aun mas, y parece que la lluvia corre con el. Corre, y se promete que nunca mas.  
Quizás la lluvia consiga borrar la sangre de sus manos, esa sangre que ya se ha metido bajo su piel, que no se ve, pero que él sabe que está ahí, persiguiéndole mas rápido de lo que puede correr.


	11. Espera

**Titulo:** "Espera"

**Rating:** Para todos

**Pareja: **Realmente, no tenía a nadie en mente cuando lo he escrito, pero creo que Draco/Pansy serviría. Pero vamos, que os podeis imaginar a quien querais...

El no la quería. 

Y cuando creía que ya no podía llorar más, cuando parecía que su corazón se había convertido en piedra, dura y seca, se ahogaba de nuevo.

Eso no hacía que la quisiera.

Y cuando lo veía, besando a otra, volvía la cara. Para esperar más lágrimas.


End file.
